Creation of Color
by RoseScytheElysium
Summary: Everyone has heard of Truffula trees, but has anyone pondered on how they came to be? Their story starts long ago, in a world that does not glow. A young girl and a creature small, make a world that grows big and tall. (Lorax and OC FRIENDSHIP)


**Uh hello to anyone reading this...I've had this idea for a while now and decided to actually write it online instead of in my notebook. I would consider this a prequel to The Lorax because it tells the story of how the Truffula trees came to be. This story won't be very long, but I think the concept is pretty cool... I probably won't be rhyming much cause that's not the point of this story and I'm really no good at it. Mind you this is a Lorax and OC FRIENDSHIP, nothing romantic...oh good god. Sorry Once-ler fans he won't be in this story, but fear not! I'll be writing a Once-lerXreader/OC story very soon! I hope you enjoy and I would love feedback thanks!**

-Prelude-

The Lorax slowly stepped though the returning forest, happy as can be. He slowly came to a stop where the old Once-ler stood. The Lorax approached the old man again telling him he did good. The Once-ler then questioned, something the Lorax had not been asked about in a long time, where did the Truffula trees come from? The Lorax thought for a moment before looking up to the old Once-ler. "I will tell you the story of these trees and why they means so much to me."

Long, Long ago, before the Truffula trees would grow. Lived a world with no color to show. The world was back and white, with a few shades of grey here and there. The sky was plain and no light ever escaped its smoky clouds. The grass was rough and and prickly. The trees drooped and leaned with leaves not of green, but black or musky grey. All the flowers were deprived of any glow and color. Even the people that lived were colorless. With skin that was grey and hair that was dark. Their eyes were long and their frowns dominated their faces. Every day was the same. They would hop out of their plain beds, leave their dull homes, and drive off in their smoke filled cars. Nothing ever seemed to changed in this strange bleak world. Nothing ever stood out, or made an impression. The most peculiar thing about this dry world, the people enjoyed not having color! For they were told that color caused unusual spots and sickness. Therefore, the people rejected color and anything associated with it. Most of the time, color was not a problem. But everyone once in a great while, something is born with color. The people lived in peace in their black and white lives, but when color was among them, their nature became violent and fearful. Strangely enough, the people are born with color, but due to chemicals, they lose it when they grow up! But, sometimes a weird phenomenon happens where creatures don't lose the color. The poor colored creatures have no chance of hiding in this achromatic world. For how could they conceal their color when they are only surrounded by pale? The creatures found with color were cast away to a place dug into the ground. The poor creatures could never escape due to the large dirt walls that surrounded them. This place was known as Pallid. No one knows what transpires in the Pallid and no person ever dared go down there. The people feared color and wanted little to do with it so the Pallid was far from where any person lived. The people lived in small communities surrounded with colorless trees and roads, but far in the black woods, laid a tall home with one door and many windows. To the eye it would seem like a normal house, but that was not completely true. Inside held six people. The first was a short stubby man with hair that rapidly balding and small pencil mustache perched above his dark lips. Then next was a woman with long legs and tall curled hair. Sitting at the long gray tabled were three boys. The first having broad shoulders, legs as thick a logs, and a square jaw. The second stood as tall as a small tree with long feet and arms. The third had arms like noodles and legs like stumps. The six person in the house was something special and very much unlike the rest of the family. Up on the second floor held a girl. A girl who was not like this world. She was the loveliest of lithe and an elegant and sturdy bone structure. She was down right dandy to look at, but! One thing made her stood out like no other feature. For this girl was very out of the ordinary. Her skin was not grey, but the finest color or peach! Her eyes were not long and grey, but full and sparkling blue! Her hair was not black, no not all, but the strangest shade of pink! Her clothing was not the normal grey dress, but a blue one mixed with yellow and green! This girl was not grey, but full of color! But that was not all that was different about the girl, for she could creature color and nature on whim! How could this be true? How can she do that? Simple really, when this girl was born, she was born backwards. Therefore, the usual de-coloring that occurs to all, sped up! She did not lose her color, but gained more! The girl's family was close to bringing to the authority, but could not bring themselves to cast away their small daughter. They decided to keep her hidden away in their home. They feared her color would spread and cause decease, but that never occurred, nope not at all. Her family slowly came to the realization that her coloring did not cause any sickness or spots, she was, despite her coloring, a normal girl. Her parents were cautious with their daughter, indeed, never allowing her to leave the house in a the day or using her gifts were one could see. Yes, this girl was different indeed. What was her name, you ask? Well, it's a rather long name, but if you please- her was Truffsellienorcelafellafo. But she always preferred, Truffs.

**It's short yes, but I'm just testing out the waters. I may continue, but it all depends. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
